


A clandestine love affair

by onesttousimbeciles



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesttousimbeciles/pseuds/onesttousimbeciles
Summary: Even the workaholic Aphro cannot resist the temptation of that slippery Italian minx.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask
Kudos: 4





	A clandestine love affair

A silver-haired Italian with alluring eyes went after him, snickering obsequiously, was very seductive.  
Aphrodite habitually frowns, "We know each other? "  
Deathmask gazes at Aphrodite, eyes full of naked flirtation. "I am in the adjoining room. "  
"Oh... " Aphrodite lengthened his voice. "You were the one who screamed till dawn. "  
Deathmask smiled wickedly instead of awkwardly. "Your girlfriend started it, " he said. "If I didn't, we'd be the party poopers. "  
Aphrodite raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing now? "  
Deathmask licks his lips. "Come here. "  
Aphrodite had guessed what it was, thought for a moment, and followed him into the most secluded grove in the corner. Deathmask put his hand over Aphro’s shoulder and rubbed his thigh. "I saw you in the lobby Check-in, " he said. "Your type is one of my favorite. "  
Deathmask plunged his hand into Aphro’s T-shirt, feeling his warm skin. "Wow, that feels good. "  
Aphrodite grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, "aren't you afraid your boyfriend will be jealous? "  
"It's rare to come out to play, " said Deathmask with a smirk. "It's important to have fun. How would he know? "  
Aphrodite wrapped his arms around Deathmask's waist, reached into dease's half-slipped gown, touched his hip, and asked, "do you have a condom on? "  
"Of course. You're a nordic, so I took the large size. " Deathmask pulled out a condom, put it on Aphrodite, and then opened his mouth to swallow Aphro's half-harded penis.  
Aphrodite gasped comfortably. "Good, good technique. " When his length was fully upright, he patted Deathmask's face. "Turn around and lie down. "  
Deathmask took off his clothes, lifted up his desirable tanned hip, spread his legs and shouted, "come and fuck me to death. "  
Aphrodite was distracted by the Italian minx, but at the time he heard Deathmask's sexual vocalizations, he had a tremendous erection.  
Aphrodite barely touched Deathmask, and the way Deathmask kept his voice down and still made it hot enough. As a workaholic, Aphrodite had never indulged in sex, but this time was much more exciting than making love with women.


End file.
